Don't Know What You Got
by vancity angel
Summary: Alec makes a confession, and Max has a hard time accepting it.So Alec and Max's friends decide to help her discover her true feelings. M/A
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this my first ever attempt at a Dark Angel fanfic. It was just something in my head that I felt the need to write. I don't know if I will continue if you like it let me know and I'll give some more a shot. And if you have any opinion on what should happen plot wise I welcome suggestions.

Fair warning about a few things I am an Max and Alec fan and that will be reflected in my writing. I really do not like Logan nothing personal he just got on my nerves. As well I'm not the best speller so forgive my mistakes I try my best to catch them but I am human and sometimes I won't catch them all.

A/N2: So this isn't terribley original but the idea is Max and Alec have Heat sex and this is the after math. Takes place after FN.

A/N3: This is reposted with a new format hopefully it's better now.

RATING: Most likely will become M.

Disclaimer: Don't own it so don't sue cuz I'm a poor student and all I have is a whole lotta student debt.

Don't Know What You Got

" You can't be serious." As the words came out of her mouth he felt any hope he had begin to disapate. "Alec." She sighed rubbing her temple's as she tried to think of how she could respond to the absured statement that her 2ic had just dropped on her. "It was just some screwed ..."

"NO" He stopped her before she could complete the statement and brush him off. "Don't you dare say it was hormones or our DNA. It was more then that Max. I know that it meant more then that to the both of us."

Max pushed him away from her and began to pace the small area between her desk and her closed office door. Alec grabbed her by the arms and turned her around pulling her to him his lips decending on hers. Trying to show her the passion and heat there was between them without the added benifit of pharemones.

Max felt herself loose all train of thought as his tounge passed the barrier of her lips and began to caress her. She felt her knees buckle and she heard a groan whether it was her or him she couldn't be sure all that she knew was she had never been kissed like this before. She felt like she was drowning yet she had never felt so alive and aware in all her life. She felt like she was loosing all control and that scared the hell out of her, but as long as she was in his arms she felt safer then she had in along time.

Alec broke the kiss his arms still securely around her, he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Max." Max suddenly came crashing back down to earth. Love, god if that wasn't the most terrifing word in the english language she wasn't sure what was.

All of the sudden Max was flooded with emotions, she wanted to say it back, she wanted him to take it back, she wanted run from the room but she also never wanted to leave his warm embrace. In short she felt cornered and confused so she did what she always did when she didn't know how to responde in a situation she lashed out.

"How dare you do that...say that. I'm in love with Logan!" "Has Logan ever made you feel half of what I just made you feel when he kissed you." Alec shouted at her as she broke away from him and resumed her pacing.

"I can see it in your eyes Maxie, I can see you want me as much as I want you. I love you." Max shook her head no she loved Logan. Logan was the love of her life. Right?! She was just confused because it had been so long since she had been touched by a man like that.

Max turned to look at him her anger breaking any control she may have had. "Newsflash Alec it's called lust not love. I don't expect you to know the difference but I do." Max was so caught up in her rant that she failed to see the pained look that passed over Alec's face. However the worst was yet to come.

"What Logan and I have is love. What you and I did was because of HEAT nothing more. I had an itch and you scratched because Logan couldn't." "That's right Max and he never could even if there wasn't a virus! Whether you want to admit it or not Max you are an X5, and there is no way he could ever be enough for you." Alec swallowed trying to calm his emotions.

Max's eyes narrowed. "Logan is more of a man then you could ever be." She spat out at him. "And if it wasn't for you we would be together now. I wish I had let your damn head explode." The moment the words came out of her mouth she wanted to take it back, but she could see it was too late as she saw the manticore mask slam into place. "Fine." He replied quietly as he walked out of her office.

Max felt an eeriey chill fall over her as she watched his back disappear from her sight. She followed him out to the hallway. "What's that supposed to mean?" He turned around his trademark smirk firmly in place. "It means you've set me straight Max. Now I know exactly how you feel about me." Max was taken aback but before she could respond he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so this chapter is everything I wish someone would have said to Max in season 2 and it just sounded so right coming from OC. I did my best to stay true to character so let me know what you all think.

A/N 2: It will get to some Maxie Alec lovin I just can't let go of my angst state of mind yet prepare for some heat flash backs in chapter 3 though.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All I have is my love for Jensen and you can't have that. So please don't sue me.

Rating: Most likely M

Don't Know What You Got

"Okay boo let OC see if she can get this right.. You went into heat, jumped your boy, took off before he woke up and then when he finally tracked yo ass down he tells you he in love wit ya."

"Pretty much." Max sighed sinking down onto the couch next her bestfriend. Cindy looked at Max carefully she knew that there had been something going on between her boo and hot boy. She also knew that Alec's admission of love would not have gotten her boo as spun as she was, something else had gone down and there was no way Cindy was going to let Max keep running from her feelings. It was about time Max figured this bitch out.

"Hmm.. Suge OC got the feeling you ain't tellin her everythin. So if you want the wisdom yo ass best give the whole story."

Max bit her lower lip considering how best to tell Cindy all the hurtful things she had said to Alec. "Well I didn't know what to think I mean god it's Alec..." Cindy raised her eyebrows indicating she was still waiting.

"And then well he kissed me and I completely lost it. Cindy I said some stuff that I really should not have said and I really don't mean it. He just has a way of making me feel so turned around and out of control that I didn't think."

"What exactlly did you say Max?"

"I kind of implied that I wished I had never helped save his life when White had that bomb in his head."

Cindy sucked in a quick breath and then let it out slowly. "So the man tells you he's in love wit ya and you tell him you wish he was dead."

Max dropped her head into her lap and let out a scream of frustration. "I know, I know I never should have said it but before I could say anything he left and all he said was fine." "What's that supposed to mean?" Cindy asked frowning in confusion.

"That's what I asked him. He said that I set him straight and that now he knew how I really felt about him. But..." "But what?" Cindy asked. "How can he know how I feel about him when I don't even know?"

"Damn suge when you tell someone that you wish they where dead so you could be bumpin uglies with someone else I think it's pretty clear what you think of them." Max let out a groan. "I didn't mean it though." "Did you tell him that?" "I told you he left before I could say anything."

"Mmmm." Max looked up sharply but before she could say a word Cindy interrupted. "You know you my girl and all Max and I got yo back." Max nodded her head. "But damn boo sometimes Original Cindy wishes she had a sledge hammer to knock some sense into that head of yours."

Cindy raised her hand to indicate she was not done talking when she saw the indignint look on her friends face.

"Why'd you go to Alec when you were in heat Max?" Max snorted "Cause I was in heat and needed a fuck." Cindy shook her head. "You got city full of fine ass males ready, willing and able and out of them all you chose Alec Max. What does that tell you?"

Max shook her head letting her friend know she didn't know where she was going with this. "When you usually go into heat you usually don't have one particular guy in mind do you?" Max shook her head no.

"From everything you told OC this time all roads led to Alec right?" "Well yeah but it kinda made sense, because I'm around him so much." Max tried to rationalize. OC smirked damn her boo really had blinders on sometimes.

"Max you were around Logan last year when you went into heat. But OC don't remember you tellin her about any X rated dreams staring roller boy." Max narrowed her gaze at her friend for using that name to describe her not like that boyfriend.

Cindy chuckled but held her hands up to apologise. "What are you getting at OC?" "What Original Cindy is saying is that maybe yo body and heart are tellin you somethin boo." Max began to shake her head. "No that's not possible. I love Logan?" "Who you tryin to convince girl?" Max suddenly stood up and began pacing the floor of her old apartment while OC watched with a mixture of amusment and sadness for her friend.

"I'm not trying to convince anyone. I know I love Logan. We've waited so long and he makes me happy. He makes me feel normal." Cindy scoffed at this statement causing Max to stop and stare at her friend in shock at her out burst.

"Happy! You call sulking around being a bitch to everyone being happy? Max you've changed. Two years ago you were a kick ass, girl who didn't give a shit what someone thought about her who wanted to have a good time and cared about getting her family back. Since you met Mr. High and mighty Eyes Only you changed. Starting dropping what you wanted to do to be at his beck and call."

"I still am like that I just have responsibilities now and I haven't given up on my family. I'm so sorry I was upset that my touch could kill the man that loves me. Logan just showed me that there were more important things I could be doing with my abilities, like helping people what's so bad about that?" Max said staring at her friend.

Cindy shook her head, looks like it's time to break out the hammer Cindy thought. " Ain't nothin wrong wit helpin folks but Max if you was that same girl why do hide it from Logan when you do heist that has nothing to with Eyes Only? And while we on that thread if he loves you so much why don't he think twice bout throwin you into dangerous situations just so he can get the low down."

"I take back up." Max defended half heartedly. "Only cuz hot boy won't let you go it alone anymore." Cindy pointed out.

"As for your family, when was the last time Logan actually gave you any info on them?" Max shook her head unable to come up with a single time. "And the last time one of them was here you had to send him away. That don't sound like my old boo." "Zack was brainwashed he was going to kill Logan." "Max you have a city full of transgenics including the one's who manticore used to brainwash people. Did you ever think to ask them to help?"

Max sank down on the couch blinking back tears. "Oh god." Cindy pulled Max into a hug.

"Look boo I didn't want to hurt you but you needed it laid out for ya." Cindy took Max's hands and forced her to look her in the eye.

"Look Max I know you wanna be normal but damn girl you know how many people go through life tryin to be anythin but that. You need to accept who you are. Cause there ain't nothin wrong wit it girl. And anyone who makes you feel that you need to be somthin else ain't worth it." Cindy sighed.

"Max when I see you wit Alec I see that old Max that spitefire that loves life and don't have no problem usin and bein proud of her gifts. I see the passion girl, and it's directed at a certin hazel eyed pretty boy. But when the supposed love of yo life walks in the room boo I see that passion and happiness drain right out of your eyes and that ain't right."

Max was unable to hold back the tears any more. "Boo OC thinks you got some thinking to bout what she's said to you." Max swallowed the lump in her throat and hugged her friend. "I think your right." Cindy smiled hoping that saying, you don't know what you got till it's gone would not apply to her friend. "Just don't take too long." she warned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it's been a while but my laptop crashed with an almost complete chapter 3 for this fic and I kinda lost all will to write it over again for awhile.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All I have is my love for Jensen and you can't have that. So please don't sue me.

Rating: Most likely M

Don't Know What You Got

Max sat on the edge of the space needle going over the conversation she and Cindy had over and over again in her mind. Was Cindy right? Had Max's body known something she was trying to ignore over the last year. Had what she and Alec done been driven by love or lust? Max wasn't sure how she would be able to tell the difference between the two when it came to Alec. She knew her feelings for him had changed over the last year when that had happened she wasn't exactly sure but a big part of it was the night she had finally told him about Ben. There was no one else Max had ever felt safe enough around. But she knew Alec would understand and that he wouldn't judge her and he didn't. Maybe that was why she went to Alec during her heat. Max let out a sigh. That was part of it but that wasn't all of it and she knew that.

Cindy was right. Max had never had a heat like that before. One where all her body wanted, scratch that all her body craved was Alec. Max bit down on her lower lip to stifle the moan that threatened to break free as she remembered what Alec had done to her body over those three days. The way his soft full lips had kissed ever inch of her and left her body clamouring for more whenever he would move away. The way his strong, sure hands had known just what she wanted and caused her to feel as if she would melt at each touch. She had never felt so satisfied and fulfilled. Truth be told she had never thought it was a possibility for her. "He sure proved me wrong." Max reminisced in the memories for a few more minutes when a thought struck her. There's no way it would ever be like that with Logan.

"AAAGGGGHHHH!!" Max let out a frustrated cry.

"What am I thinking? There's more to a relationship then just sex. What Logan and I have is more than that." Max fell back on to the cool metal surface of the needle. How can I even think about comparing a few nights of mind blowing sex to the two years Logan and I spent together Max tried to convince herself. You can because you know in those three days you had more with Alec then you and Logan ever did. An annoying voice in the back of her mind, which sounded suspiciously like OC answered her back. "If I do love Alec then what about Logan? Was what we had ever love?" Max let out a half manic laugh when another thought occurred to her. I'm sitting here contemplating which of these two men I want when I don't even know if they'll still want me. There's no way Logan would forgive me if he found out. Then again why would Alec still want me after everything I said to him? I'll be lucky if he even talks to me again. As that final thought processed through her she felt a sudden stab of pain. Sure if Logan didn't forgive her and stopped talking to her she'd be hurt, but she'd get over it. However if Alec never spoke to her again or worse yet left her Max wasn't sure she could survive it. "That's it. I can't just sit here. I need to talk to him."

--

Max stood outside the front door trying to gather her courage to do what she knew had to be done. "Come on Max. He's just one man. You can do this." With that last minute encouragement and a deep breath Max walked in. "Hey." Max said softly not wanting to surprise him. "Max!" Logan practically leaped off his chair. Max took a step back a little shocked. "I've been trying to call and page you for hours. No one knew where you were!" "Um. I went to see Cindy. Guess I lost track of time. Why what's up?" Max asked letting her curiosity side track her from her mission. Logan grinned at her like an idiot. "I'll tell you as soon as Alec gets here." "ALEC?" Max practically yelled. "Why would you call Alec over?" Logan turned back to the computer. "Because we need his help." Logan answered her oblivious to her discomfort. Max relaxed a little so this was all about an EO mission. She could handle that sure it would be awkward being in a room with the both of them but at least she and Alec could leave. Plus it may even give her a chance to talk to Alec now that she had figured some things out.

Max was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind her. "You beckoned oh great and mighty wizard." Alec drawled. Max kept her eyes on the floor avoiding looking at either man, although she could feel Alec's eyes on her. "Glad you could make it Alec. It took you long enough though; I called you over five hours ago." "You know how it is Logan, too many women, too little time." Max bristled at his comment. "Then again, maybe you don't." Alec smirked. "What did you want us to do Logan?" Max interrupted the two before the conversation could get any more uncomfortable. Logan adjusted his glasses turning to Max with a knowing smile. "I need you two to pick up a package from a contact." "You pulled us away from TC to play messengers?" Alec asked annoyance coming through loud and clear in his tone. Logan let out an annoyed huff before he addressed Max. "Max. It's the cure." Both Max and Alec were shocked into silence. Max felt her body begin to shake. Logan took her hands in his gloved ones. "It's finally happening Max. Everything we've waited for. Everything we've gone through to be together. It's all going to be over in a few short hours." Logan absolutely beamed at her as the tears began to fall mistaking them for tears of joy. "I can't believe this is happening." Logan laughed bringing Max's attention back to him. "It's true Max. I had it tested. We can finally put this virus behind us." Logan shook his head as his smile grew. "I never gave up, not even when Manticore had you. I knew you were alive I knew we were meant to be. Our love was the only thing that kept me going."

Max felt a wave of guilt hit her. He loved her, he waited for her, he had never given up on them and what had she done? She had fallen in love with another man. She had to tell him. Max looked at Alec and saw he was staring at her intently. Oh god they're waiting for me to answer. "Max?" For the first time since she had walked into the room today Logan looked unsure. Max looked back up at Logan intent on telling him the truth; but the moment she saw the hint of hurt that began to show in his eyes she felt herself falter. How can I do this to him? He's given so much to help us; and then her gaze fell on to the wheel chair sitting by the desk and she knew she couldn't do it. "Ya. This is great. I'm just so surprised." Max gave him a reassuring smile as she felt something inside her break.

--

A/N: Okay so I know there was very little Alec in this chapter but I promise his thoughts on this whole delio will be known in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I never liked the fact they killed off Biggs and CeCe, cause I always felt that Alec needed some of his own protective friends. So because this is my little version of their world I changed that.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All I have is my love for Jensen and you can't have that. So please don't sue me.

Rating: Most likely M

Don't Know What You Got

Alec stared at the amber liquid still sitting in the glass in front of him. Thirty days since the night Max and Logan had gotten their cure and could start their fucking happily ever after. Thirty straight nights that Alec had spent sitting in his apartment attempting to drink himself into oblivion. Alec raised his glass up. "Here's to you Maxie." He said in a whisper before he downed the liquid.

As Biggs let himself into Alec's apartment, he let out a sigh. This was getting ridiculous it had been a whole month and still Alec showed no indication of getting over her. Well Biggs had just the thing to cheer him up. "Hey man. How's it going?"

Alec just grunted in response not bothering to even look up as he refilled his glass. He was used to Biggs barging in to his apartment trying to get him to go out, and as much as he appreciated the effort from his friend sometimes a guy just needed to be alone. Biggs fixed Alec with a stern look. "Well I hope you're a more gracious host when our guests arrive." That caught Alec's attention. "What? Who'd you invite over here?" Biggs smirked. "Don't worry you'll find out. CeCe should be here with her any second." Alec let out a groan closing his eyes and letting his head hit the back of his seat. "Look Biggs I appreciate what you and CeCe are trying to do but I'm not ready for this."

"Funny I thought you were always ready." A teasing female voice rang out from his doorway. Alec's eyes snapped open and he turned to face the door as recognition set in. "432?" Alec asked not caring to disguise the awe in his voice as he took in the form in front of him. She looked as beautiful as ever, her jet black hair longer then he remembered and with a slight curl that framed her beautifully tanned face causing her ice blue eyes to appear more vibrant than ever. His eyes continued downward as he took in her slim yet curvy in all the right places body that was displayed in all its perfection under her tight black tank and hip hugging black leather pants.

She cleared her throat and he brought his attention back to her eyes seeing the amusement present as she began to address him. "So are you just going stand there or are you going to come here and give me a proper welcome?" Alec promptly jumped over the couch and proceeded to sweep her up in a crushing hug. "It's Ari now by the way." Ari managed to get out despite still being crushed to Alec's chest. Alec pulled away from her and led her over to his couch. CeCe and Biggs followed settling on the laz-e-boy Alec had vacated. "Ari?" Alec questioned his friend. "Yeah well Ares sounded to butch." She sassed back at him. Suddenly Alec's domineer changed and he became serious. "I thought you died that night in the fire." Alec got the statement out despite the overwhelming emotion that had caused a lump to form in his throat. "I thought the same thing about you guys. Then I heard about Terminal City and I thought I'd take the chance." Ari let out a chuckle before she continued. "Then again I should have known you three were here. You guys always did suck at escape and evade."

"Hey!" Three slightly insulted voices rang out in unison. "Look here." Biggs continued feeling the need to defend himself. "The only reason you and 390 were the last ones to come in was because none of us wanted to stumble on to the two of you and whatever it was you were up to." At that both Alec and CeCe burst out laughing but Ari didn't join in. Her gaze had fallen down to her lap. Noticing the change in her friends domineer CeCe put a hand on Biggs arm to silence him and made her way over to her friend. Sinking down on the couch next Ari CeCe took her hand. "What is it Ari?" Ari took a deep breath and brushed away the few tears that had managed to escape and make their way down her face. "His name is Blake now." Alec let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, for a moment he had thought that maybe 390, no, that Blake had died at Manticore. His relief was short lived though as he realised that the closest thing that he had to a brother hadn't made it to TC with Ari. "We got separated two months back. I was hoping he was already here. But I guess not huh?" Ari finally looked back up to meet the eyes of her former unit mates. "What happened to separate you two?" CeCe tried to get more information but Ari wasn't ready to relive that night yet. She just wanted to enjoy the fact that she had at least found some of her family. "Later. Right now I want to hear about what you guys have been up to."

--

Several hours, a few more bottles of scotch and loosing Biggs and CeCe to the lateness of the hour , Ari was sitting on one end of the couch with her feet curled under her listening to Alec as he finished telling her the saga that was Max and Alec. "And then she chose him, but..., never mind." Alec shook his head in frustration. "No tell me." Ari prodded. Alec let out a sigh. "It's just I could swear that she was about to choose me and then she saw his wheelchair and got this look of absolute guilt." Ari's face contorted into a confused look. "What does his wheelchair have to do with anything?" Alec gave her a smirk. "That's what I was thinking. So I asked her best friend OC, and she enlightened me. She told me about how Max refused to do an Eyes Only mission for him when she first met him and he ended up getting shot."

Ari let out a sigh. "So she blames herself for not being there to stop it and believes his paralysis is her fault." Alec gave her look that said do you see what I'm up against. "Yeah well according to OC and I quote, roller boy knows it too and uses it to his full advantage." Ari took in the information, so Max's best friend was against her relationship with the ordinary this could be to their advantage. Ari moved closer to Alec taking his face in her hands forcing him to look in her eyes. "Alec. Do you love her?" Alec nodded his head as best as he could with her still holding him. "And your sure she loves you?" There was no doubt or hesitation as he responded to her. "Yes." Ari smiled and dropped her hands from his face standing up. "Okay then." Alec gave her a confused look. "Huh?" Ari laughed. "Aw look at you, still as articulate as ever." Alec gave her a dirty look.

Ari gave him a smirk a mirror image of his own. No wonder Max always hit him that smirk was damn annoying when it was directed at you.

"You love her and want her. Right?"

"Yes."

"Unfortunately she chose the ordinary out of guilt. Right?"

"Yes!" Alec bit out a little bitterly.

"And I'm your best friend and I love you and will do anything to make sure your happy. Right"

Alec smiled at that. "Yeah." He said softly.

"So then we're going to get the woman you love for you." Ari said with finality.

"Uh. Not to doubt you or anything Ari, but what makes you think that you can change her mind?" Ari let out an annoyed sigh. "Max chose the ordinary because he makes her feel guilty, so we have to show her what a mistake that is by making her feel something stronger than guilt."

"Which would be?"

Ari smiled. "Jealousy!"

Alec rubbed his hands over his face. What had he gotten himself in to.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. You guys totally rock my world. Thanks to darkaznangel452 (Yes I promise it will be MA and I never brake my promises.), Dark Roswellian Angel, MarianaTeresia, JoJo2753, JK Willett and Charmedfan90. Oh and before I forget a special shout out to Dark Roswellian Angel your review made me lol. And I loved your description of Logan so much I decided to use it in the story. Hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All I have is my love for Jensen and you can't have that. So please don't sue me.

Rating: Most likely M

Don't Know What You Got

Max let out a sigh as she felt his hands travel over her body followed closely by his lips leaving a trail of fire and passion in its wake. Max's eyes fluttered open to find a pair of hazel eyes looking back at her reflecting the desire she felt through every inch of her body. "Alec." Max said his name in a breathy whisper and was rewarded with a genuine smile before he proceeded to lean back down towards her. Max closed her eyes in anticipation of the feel of his lips on hers.

"Max!" Max shot up into a sitting position on the sofa and immediately began scanning the room for the threat that would have caused Logan to yell out her name like that. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary Max turned an annoyed gaze upon Logan. "What?" She asked not being able to cover up the anger at being awakened when it was the first time she had slept in over a week, thanks to all the EO missions she had been working on for him. Not to mention interrupting her oh so satisfying dream. (God knows that her dreams were the only place she was getting any sexual satisfaction these days.)

Logan sighed rubbing his temples like he was a parent getting ready to explain something to a bothersome child. "I was explaining to you about some information I got on a councilman that could lead to his dismissal, and I was asking you if you could go and get some more proof so I could do a hack about it. But you fell asleep." Logan gave her a pointed look that said he was disappointed in her. Max gritted her teeth and tried to push down the anger that threatened to rise to the surface.

"Logan, I've been doing Eyes Only stuff all week. I haven't even gotten a chance to go by TC in a couple of days to see if they're doing okay. I promised them that moving in with you wouldn't affect my duties as their leader. Plus I haven't had more than twenty minutes of sleep in the last week. I'm sorry. I just can't." Max gave him a pleading look, hoping he understood just how exhausted she was, and just how important it was to check on her family and spend some time with them as well. Not to mention that after the dream she just had, she felt an almost desperate need to see a certain X5.

Logan took his glasses off as he began to clean them and then addressed her. "Max. It's not like it's necessary for you to always be there. I mean Alec and the rest of them where trained for that sort of thing. You and I have more important work to do." Max felt her heckles rising. "Are you saying that getting food and supplies for TC isn't important?" Max ground out, trying desperately to control her anger.

"No!" Logan responded quickly, finally picking up on Max's anger and deciding back peddling was probably a good idea at this point. "I'm just saying that there are a lot of people in TC who would be able to do the same thing you would be doing. Plus now that there's that peace treaty with the government it's not as hard as it used to be. But I need you to help me Max. I mean I would do it myself, but..." Logan let his voice trail off and let his gaze fall upon his wheelchair for a moment before turning back to her. He could see the anger drain from her face almost immediately. "Besides.." Logan began realizing he needed a little something more to seal the deal. "I didn't want to tell you until I was sure but there's a chance that if we get this deal done, my informant might have some connections we could use to find some of your siblings." Logan chanced a look at Max and felt a wave of relief at the gratitude that filled Max's eyes all of the sudden.

Max felt almost euphoric at the thought that Logan might have a lead on her family, but as she remembered the thoughts she was having earlier about Alec she felt awfully guilty. As she met Logan's gaze she berated herself for letting her desires come ahead of her and Logan. "I'm sorry. You're right Logan. How about I do this job for you and then go to TC after?" Even though he would prefer her to stay far away from TC and a certain hazel eyed transgenic, he knew he couldn't push her that far yet. Maybe it was time for him to actually use some of the information he had on her sibling's location and bring a few of them to Seattle. After all if they were here maybe she would stop with this consent need she had to be around the transgenics in TC especially Alec. He gave her a small smile. "I think that's a great idea."

--

Original Cindy grumbled as she tightened the sash on her robe and made her way towards her front door, ready to rip the person who was pounding on the door limb from limb. "Someone better be dying for you to be poundin on my door on Saturday morning!" Cindy yelled out as she made her way to the door. Any further insults died on her tongue as she swung open the door to reveal a very delicious sight. "Damn Boo. If I'd known there was a fine ass licktey chick like you a knokin at my door, I wouldn't have taken my sweet ass time." Ari couldn't help raising her eyebrow in response to the forward woman. "Original Cindy I presume?"

"The one and only. And who might you be?" Cindy replied. Ari held out her hand. "Names Ari. Otherwise known as 432. I'm a friend of Alec's." Cindy shook the X5's hand. "Well any friend of my baby boo is a friend of mine. But what brings you to Original Cindy's door so early this fine morning?" Ari winced. "Yeah sorry about that, but military training is a bitch to try and get rid of. And I sort of had something important to discuss with you." It was Cindy's turn to raise her eyebrows in surprise. What in the world would this X 5 need to discuss with her. Ari could see Cindy was trying to figure out what in the world they would have to talk about. "It's about Max." As fun as this banter with Cindy was Ari was getting restless. Ari watched as Cindy's eyes changed from confusion to realization. Cindy stepped back from the door allowing Ari to enter. "Well come on in. I'll make some coffee. Original Cindy thinks she's gonna be needin it."

--

"So that's your plan to get my boo and hot boy together." Cindy asked handing Ari a cup of coffee and taking a seat on the stool opposite her at the kitchen counter. Ari nodded her head in conformation. "You know as well as I do Cindy that Max needs a wakeup call." Cindy nodded her head reluctantly in agreement. "So you gonna pretend to be hot boy's new one and only." Ari nodded. "You sure you not after Alec and just usin this as a way to get your claws into him?" Cindy questioned suspiciously. Ari's expression turned into a mixture of horror and disgust. "EW! That is so not funny. Alec's my best friend and I love him, but as a brother!"

"Just checkin' boo. You know I gotta have my girls back and make sure there aint no ulterior motives a foot." Cindy said as she laughed at the genuine look of horror still present on Ari's face. Ari smiled back at Cindy understanding perfectly well the protective feelings Cindy had for Max. "I get it. I feel the same way about Alec. That's why I need to make sure..." Ari trailed off not sure how to question Cindy without getting her upset. Cindy put her hand over Ari's. "What is it?" Cindy asked softly noticing the change in direction of the conversation to something much more serious.

Ari let out a sigh. "I know Alec is convinced Max loves him, but I need to be sure she is. And if she is I need to know why in the world she would give him up for the ordinary. I know Alec said something about her feeling guilty for him being paralysed, but I can't understand how she could give up the man she loves." There was a small undercurrent of anger in Ari's voice that Cindy decided to push aside for now. "If there's anything in this world I'm sure of, it's the fact that Max loves Alec."Cindy let Ari take in her words before she continued. "As for roller boy." Cindy's lips thinned out as she pressed them together. "That man is a pricky, creepy, manipulative, using, jerk-of-the-world, who needs-to-be-kicked-repeatedly-in-several-vulnerable-areas-and-then-shot-in-the-head TWICE." Cindy let out in a huff.

Ari laughed. "So I take it you're not a fan of the great Eyes Only." Cindy snorted. "Puh-lease. If it weren't for my boo and hot boy there would be no Eyes Only. And between you and me Original Cindy don't trust that pansy ass white boy. I know he's not on the up and up with my boo."

Ari gave Cindy curious look. "Haven't you ever shared this opinion with Max?" Cindy sighed picking up her coffee cup and taking a sip. "When it comes to Logan Max has a serious case of hero worship goin on. He's got her stretched so thin emotionally I don't know half the time if the feelings she's having are her own or the one's she thinks Logan thinks she should be having. Logan was the first person who knew she was a transgenic and as she puts it accepted her. Unfortunately what she seems to fail to see is since day one he's done nothing but use her for her abilities and try and mould her into his idea of what she should be."

Ari let the anger she had been feeling towards Max drain out of her. It was understandable after all. Max had spent so many years on the outside trying to hide who and what she was; it had probably been a great relief for her to finally share who she was. Unfortunately for Max that person had turned out to be Logan Cale.

Cindy turned back to Ari. "So, when are we putting this plan of yours into action?" Ari smiled at Cindy. "Well I hear Max is coming into TC today, there's no time like the present." Cindy smiled back at Ari. "You know what boo, I think this is the beginning of a very beautiful friendship."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So this chapter turned out to be longer then I thought it would be, but I really just needed a scene where Max would find out about Ari and the plan could begin.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All I have is my love for Jensen and you can't have that. So please don't sue me.

Rating: Most likely M

Don't Know What You Got

Alec felt his heartbeat increase and his mouth go dry as she slowly brought the hem of her shirt up and revealed more of her beautiful caramel skin to his gaze. When she finally removed the shirt and revealed herself to him he felt his breath leave him in a sudden rush. "Beautiful." Was all he could get out in a whisper that could only be described as awed reverence. Alec slowly lowered his body over hers and pressed his lips against hers. Soon he found his tongue demanding entry into her mouth so that he could finally taste her. After a few moments of exploring her mouth he pulled away and smiled as he heard Max's slight groan of disappointment. It was replaced almost immediately with a gasp of pleasure as he began his exploration of her body by trailing a string of kisses down her neck to her breast bone and finally she moaned out his name as his mouth found a taunt peak. Alec felt Max's hands thread through his hair holding him to her.

"Oh god Maxie..." The sound of a door suddenly slamming shut caused Alec to sit up behind his desk.

Ari walked over to the chair that was positioned in front of his desk and gracefully dropped into it. "Sorry to wake you but your dream was getting a little too X- rated for my virgin ears."

Alec scoffed.

Ari looked at him with a look of mock offence. "Guess I don't have to ask who you were dreaming about. By the way you got a little drool, right here." Ari said as she crossed over to Alec's side of the desk and proceeded to wipe at corner of his mouth.

Alec smacked Ari's hand away from him. "What do you want Ari?" Alec ground out not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice at having his dream interrupted.

Ari let out a dramatic sigh as she took a seat on top of his desk. "Man you try and help a guy out and he just bites your head off. It's enough to make a girl feel unwanted Alec."

"ARI!" Alec yelled and levelled her with a stare that meant business.

Ari rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine man you really need to get laid, you're so uptight." Ari caught the murderous look in Alec's eyes and continued on before he could say anything. "Since you forgot. We have a date remember."

Alec gave her a curious look.

"We need to plan that heist remember?" Ari made a rolling motion with her hand trying to prompt Alec into remembering their plans.

"Agh. I totally forgot about that. Do we really have to do this tonight?" Alec whined.

Ari shrugged. "Sure. But when we have thousands of hungry transgenics and transhumans ready to bang down HQ's doors, I'll send them to you for an explanation."

Alec ran a hand through his hair. "Do you have to be such a smart ass?"

Ari gave Alec a smirk. "Sorry. Hung around a real bad bunch of guys growing up. Especially my CO."

Alec smiled back at her. "Just grab the maps so we can plan this thing."

--

Mole looked up from the shotgun he was cleaning to the entry way of HQ. "Well what do we have here? Could it be our fearless leader that's been missing for the better part of a month?" He ground out around his ever present cigar.

Max rolled her eyes. "Good to see you too Mole. Miss me?"

Mole let out a laugh. "Yeah, I've been beside myself with grief since the day you left us for the ordinary. Speaking of which how'd you get him to let you off that leash he keeps you on?"

Max gave Mole an assessing look she wasn't sure but she thought she heard a hint of anger and disappointment directed at her. Max decided to ignore the dig at her and Logan's relationship it wasn't the first time Mole had made a comment and she knew it wouldn't be the last. "So, where is ...everyone?" Max asked trying to be nonchalant as she surveyed headquarters looking for Alec. Max sighed slightly noting that his office door was closed which most likely meant he wasn't there. Again. Max thought sadly. It seems like it was always that way when she came into TC. He'd always conveniently be away from HQ when she came by or would find a way to leave when she entered the room. In fact Max could probably count on one hand the amount of times she had seen him since the night she and Logan had gotten the cure and those few times he hadn't said more than five words to her.

Mole smirked, as he saw through what Max was doing. "Well dog boy is probably in the mess hall getting dinner ready for the masses. Since you know the rest of us don't have our own ordinary slaving over a hot stove for us. Dix and Luke are upgrading the security system, Biggs is in the armoury and CeCe is in med bay."

"Oh." Max said quietly not being able to hide the disappointment that Mole had left out the only person she really wanted to know about.

"Oh Yeah and princess is up in his office prepping for a job."

Max looked up at Alec's office door. "Really? Um maybe I should see if he needs help."

Mole smirked at Max. He knew Alec wasn't alone, he had seen Ari head up there a short time before. And even though Mole knew there was nothing going on between the two friends, it didn't mean he couldn't let Max think there was. After all Alec was a friend and even though Alec hadn't mentioned anything, Mole knew he was hurting over Max choosing the human. What Mole didn't understand was why Max was acting like she was in love with Alec when she had chosen to be with the human. Mole shook his head. "Go ahead, but I would make sure to knock if I was you. Wouldn't want to interrupt anything."

Max gave Mole a questing look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mole just smiled at her around his cigar. "You'll see." He answered cryptically.

Max was still stewing over what Mole could have been talking about as she walked up the stairs towards Alec's office door. Max put aside any thoughts about what the lizard man could have meant as she opened the door to the office. What she saw caused her heart to constrict in her chest. There was Alec, her Alec ,sitting behind his desk with some tramp sitting on his lap looking at maps. Max's knuckles went white as she gripped the door knob.

--

Alec had sensed her the moment she had entered the building and from his reaction Ari had guessed who it was that was stomping their way up the stairs towards them. Ari took a deep breath, it was now or never. She pushed Alec down into his chair and positioned herself on his lap.

A very shocked Alec looked up as his door opened. "Max?"

Max looked from the tramp to Alec. She tried to wipe off the look of shock she was sure was written all over face and give them some sort of reason for her intruding.

Ari mentally rolled her eyes, god these two were pathetic. Mercifully Ari decided to break the uncomfortable silence. "So, Alec aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Um...Yeah. Max this is Ari. Ari this is Max." Alec shifted uncomfortably under Ari. "Ari and I were in the same unit back at Manticore."

Max relaxed a little. "Oh. So you guys are like siblings?"

Ari snorted at that. "I can honestly say none of the members of our unit had any familial type feelings for each other. You do realize Biggs and CeCe were a part of our unit and they definitely don't do anything a brother and sister should do."

Max felt her heart sink and decided to change the subject before she could learn any more of the pairings between Alec's unit. "So what were you two up to?"

Before Alec could answer her Ari interrupted. "We were just planning a heist for tonight at the museum."

"Oh. Well maybe I could help you guys. I don't have anything to do tonight and it's been a while since I've pulled a job." Max gave Alec a shy smile.

Ari saw the way Alec's eyes brightened at the idea and knew his resolve was weakling. For this plan to work Ari knew Max had to feel like she had lost Alec, and right now Alec was acting like a puppy ready for any scrap Max was going to throw at him.

"Thanks, but the two of us have this more than covered." Ari answered.

"Really?" Max narrowed her eyes at Ari.

Ari ignored the look Max was giving her. "Alec and I are used to working together after all the missions we were paired up on back at Manticore. We've always been close." Ari let her voice trail off suggestively as she gave Alec a flirtatious look. "Not to mention this is really a two man job."Ari got up and walked towards Max. "Besides from everything Alec's told me your boyfriend probably has a nice pasta dinner ready for you. And we wouldn't want to cause any friction between the two of you, since you know the people we are stealing from aren't bad guys. Right Alec?"

Alec's attention came back to the conversation at the sound of his name. "Uh. Yeah. Ari's right we got this covered Max. Besides I wouldn't want you to keep Logan waiting on our account." Alec bit out bitterly.

Ari threw him a warning look over her shoulder before she turned her attention back to Max. "Thanks for your offer but we should really be getting back to work." With that Ari closed the door on a seething Max.

--

A/N: So this was more of a set up chapter. In the next chapter I'll get into Max's reaction to Ari as well as how Alec is feeling.


End file.
